


Румил и Румила

by Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коротенькая история обычной попаданки (правда, из высокотехнологичного постапокалиптического мира будущего) в мир ВК.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Румил и Румила

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172285) by [Allora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora), [Li_Liana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana). 



> Про название - сие есть чистой воды глюк и абсолютно наглый совпадеж. 8-) С самого начала задумка была такая, что мой персонаж попадает в орочьий плен вместе с младшим братом Халдира. Пока я придумывала имя персонажу и писала первые страницы текста, имени этого самого младшего брата в упор не помнила, а лезть в файлы и искать - было малость лениво. Когда же я добралась до знакомства Руми с эльфом и полезла выяснять имя младшего брата Халдира - от удивления чуть не свалилась со стула 8-) Чертовы глюки ехидного подсознания ;)  
> Переделывать имя для Румилы не стала. Раз уж так совпало - пусть так и остается :)
> 
> Все персонажи кроме Румилы принадлежат Толкиену. Сам фанфик - альтернативная история на тему "а что было бы, если …". Но допущения весьма скромные: 1 - пока Гендальф был в плену у Сарумана тот забрал у него Нарью, 2 - где-то в это же время изенгардские орки захватили в плен Румила

Тревожный писк зуммера вырвал Румилу из прекрасного мира грез. С трудом оторвавшись от потертых и зачитанных листков она посмотрела на настойчиво повизгивающий коммуникатор. О, черт! Шеф! Она же опаздывает на летучку. Быстро засунув листочки в папку, а папку в тайник она побежала к эскалатору.

Как медленно! Так и опоздать можно! Уровни с автоматическими транспортными дорожками начинаются через три перехода. Сейчас только первый. Быстрее же проверяй, железка!

Сканирование сетчатки. Румила Вайзерсон, столько-то лет, такой-то рост, вес, региональный статус и т.д. На миг Румиле почудились в бликах зеленоватого дисплея совсем другие, менее официальные строчки:

“Румила. Девушка со странностями. Любит бродить по законсервированным уровням и ползать в осветительной системе. Немножко сумасшедшая. В отличии от своих сверстников бредит не дальним космосом или новыми генокодами, а зачитывается непонятными историями про живой лес, эльфов и прочих несуществующих существ…”

Чтобы отогнать наваждение Руми тряхнула непослушными волосами и решительно двинулась к следующему переходу. Монотонное движение пешеходной дорожки слегка усыпляло и мысли опять вернулись к только что прерванному чтению. Как же ей повезло, что она нашла это безвестное творение.

Она не знала что это был за файл, кто и когда его распечатывал. Растрепанная пачка листков попалась ей полгода назад, когда она удирала с заброшенного сектора одного из нижних уровней. Вообще-то рабочий пропуск министерства коммуникаций обеспечивал ей право находится почти где угодно, но лишний раз объясняться с патрулем на тему “а что это она здесь делает?” ей совершенно не хотелось, поэтому пришлось срочно делать ноги. Тогда-то она и наткнулась на листочки, изменившие всю ее жизнь.

Синяя папочка с распечатками, явно сделанными на принтере как минимум позапрошлого поколения привлекла ее внимание тем, что находилась в совершенно неположенном месте – посреди трубы давно выключенной и совершенно сухой канализационной системы. Возможность того, что эти листки побывали в воде можно было исключить сразу. Значит, кто-то оставил эту папку уже после отключения уровня. Интригующе и подозрительно. Руми была бы сама не собой если бы не сграбастала загадочную папку. Спрятала в тайнике, а на следующий день начала читать.

И понеслось…

В реальный мир Румилу вернула неожиданная остановка эскалатора. Что за черт? Эскалаторы не останавливаются. Никогда. Так просто не бывает. Девушка подождала несколько минут, потом потянулась к коммуникатору, чтобы связаться с ремонтной службой. Коммуникатор не работал. Но это же невозможно! Немного запаниковав Руми побежала по ступенькам вверх, с непривычки споткнулась и упала. Поднялась потирая ушибленное колено.

“Что это!?! Зеленое, влажное, колючее? Куда подевался пластик с пола?” Руми оглянулась вокруг и чуть не задохнулась от избытка впечатлений. Ее окружал самый настоящий лес. Лес, про который она читала в странной синей папке.

Будто всего этого было мало, из-за поворота той самой тропинки, на которой она так уютно расселась, показалась троица абсолютно невозможных существ. Двое темных, мощных, кривозубых, в грязных доспехах тянули третьего изящного, светловолосого в слегка изорванной тунике. Румила потеряла дар речи. Названия пришли сами собой, естественно всплыв из прочитанных историй.

— О-о-о-орки. Э-э-эльф.

Один из орков двинулся к Румиле выставив перед собой какую-то кривую железку. Что-то грозно и непонятно прорычал, после чего совершенно бесцеремонно схватил девушку за руку и рывком поднял на ноги. Румила такого отношения не оценила и дико завизжала. От неожиданности. Но быстро нашла единственный нормальный момент во всей этой ненормальности – к ней пристает неизвестный нахал. А современная девушка из большого мегаполиса, особенно любящая бродить в одиночестве, вполне готова к подобным ситуациям.

Все дальнейшее происходило почти на автомате: каблуком по пальцам, коленом в пах, зубами вцепиться в удерживающую ее руку. Орку удалось увернуться от ее колена, но вот зубы и каблучок-шпилька вполне достигли своей цели. Потом она попыталась выцарапать нахалу глаза, но его сотоварищ, подкравшись сзади приложил ее чем-то тяжелым по голове и Румила отключилась.

Взвалив на плечи нежданную добычу орки продолжили свой путь…

***

Когда Румила пришла в себя, их уже тащили по каким-то полутемным коридорам. Девушка с интересом стала рассматривать окружающую обстановку.

— А это натуральный камень? Разве можно использовать открытый огонь?! Это же пожаронебезопасно! К тому же, сколько пожирает кислорода! И загрязнят воздух. Ой, да у вас же, наверное, нет электричества? А как вы тогда производите кислород? Ух, ты! Механический замок? Не сенсорная панель? Погодите, а разве можно без электричества выплавлять сталь? Ой!…

Оркам очень быстро надоела Румина болтовня и они попытались ее пресечь путем невежливого встряхивания объекта раздражающего их шума. Объект внушению не внял и продолжал болтать еще активнее. Сдав, наконец двух пленников тюремной страже, они отправились докладывать начальству о добыче.

Длинный коридор, разделенный примерно на равные секции ржавыми железными решетками показался Румиле вполне романтичным. Ее впихнули в одну из клеток, закинув в соседнюю молчавшего всю дорогу эльфа. Девушка осмотрелась. Натуральная древняя тюрьма. В нескольких клетках валяются очень жалкого вида пленники, между решетками прохаживаются два охранника.

— Извините, — Румила обратилась к ближайшему, — Криозаморозку вы разве не будете делать?

Судя по виду охранника про криозаморозку тот даже не слышал.

— Как можно содержать заключенных в сознании? Это же антигуманно и крайне небезопасно! — возмутилась Румила.

Орки остались совершенно безучастными к ее возмущениям. Молчаливости Румиле хватило минуты на три. Потом победило любопытство, и она продолжила допрос охраны.

— А сколько у вас здесь этажей?

Молчание.

— Этот дом высокий? Или глубокий?

— Это не дом.

— А как вас зовут?

Молчание.

— А у вас есть братья?

Молчание.

— А сестры? А сколько классов учатся дети в ваших школах? А ваши родители одобряют ваш выбор профессии?

Рычание.

— А сколько вам лет? Вы женаты? У вас есть дети? Вы здесь живете или только работаете? А сколько вам платят за службу?

Злобное рычания.

— У вас в неделю один выходной или два? А отпуск хоть летом дают? Ой, я же ничего не знаю про здешний климат! А как много осадков … Тьфу! — Руми постаралась сделать над собой усилие и говорить попроще, — У вас дождь часто идет? А снег? А сколько месяцев тепло, сколько холодно? А иней тоже бывает? А роса?

Непонятные выражения, судя по эмоциональному сопровождению, очень похожие на отборную ругань.

— А когда …

Один из охранников ненадолго отлучился и вернувшись с немалой бадьей ледяной воды выплеснул ее в румилину камеру.

— Не смешно, — девушка с обиженным видом пыталась отжать мокрые волосы, — Между прочим, мой пра-пра-прадедушка был космодесантником и от него всем потомкам досталась генная модификация антибактериальной и антивирусной блокады. Так что я все равно не простужусь!

Непрерывный поток вопросов возобновился. Охрана выдержала еще минут пять, а потом поспешно ретировалась. Румила осмотрелась в поисках новых объектов для вытягивания информации. Наиболее перспективно в этом плане выглядел соседний эльф, который на проверку оказался гораздо более приятным собеседником чем орки. С мученическим видом он кратко выдал небольшой экскурс в местную географию, соционику и климатологию.

— А теперь, пожалуйста, помолчи. У тебя слишком резкий и звонкий голос, — эльф устало прикрыл глаза.

Ага. Счас. Полученные ответы еще больше взбудоражили румилино любопытство.

— А какие у вас существуют системы правления?

Из соседних камер послышались какие-то неразборчивые проклятия на тему, что и так допросами с пытками мучают, а тут еще и в тюрьме покоя нет. Эльф, однако, ответил. Правда, не совсем так, как ожидала Румила, но по крайней мере, назвал имена местных правителей. Вот тут-то Руми и поплохело. Слишком много имен и фактов подозрительно совпадали с тем, о чем она читала в той странной книжке. После непродолжительных раздумий она осторожно поинтересовалась:

— А кольцо всевластия у вас, что, тоже есть? И братство кольца? И Фродо …

Эльф подскочил как ужаленный.

— Откуда ты знаешь …?

— Ой, мама, — Румила даже легка побледнела, — Так не бывает, — беспомощно пролепетала она, потом со внезапным подозрением уставилась на эльфа, — Только не говори, что ты — Леголас!!!

— Нет. Я Румил, младший брат Халдира, — с достоинством представился эльф.

— Ох…, — девушка в полном оцепенении медленно сползла по стене клетки, — А я – Румила… Но такого просто не может быть! — она растерянно уставилась на собеседника.

На какое-то время девушка замолчала, переваривая свалившуюся на нее информацию и пытаясь увериться в возможности существования невозможного.

— Если это Средиземье времен войны кольца то …, — Румила на секундочку запнулась, — То мне совсем не нравится идея находится в орочьем плену!

Эльф невесело ухмыльнулся.

— Только сейчас поняла?

Обдумав ситуацию, Румила пришла к выводу, что расковырять стены она все равно не успеет, значит, единственным путем к свободе оставались решетки. Девушка оценила под новым углом зрения собственное имущество: пояс и коммуникатор у нее забрали; синтетический комбинезон — это, конечно, хорошо, но в данном случае совершенно бесполезно; с накидки вообще никакого проку; что еще? Заколка! Если ее не обманывал собственный склероз, автоматы изготавливали из стандартного титанового оптимизированного сплава. По идее, перепилить ею эти кривые ржавые прутики вполне реально. Надо только чуток терпения и упорства.

Немного поизгалявшись она ухитрилась связанными руками стащить с волос(которые тут же воспользовались случаем, разлохматились и начали упорно лесть в глаза, рот и нос) заколку, выковырнула верхнюю пластину и начала царапать ею опутывающие запястья веревки. Получалось не очень. Связанными руками Руми могла дотянуться только до крайней веревки, да и то через раз не доставала. Эльф с любопытством наблюдал за ее манипуляциями. Потом предложил свою помощь.

Румил прислонил связанные за спиной руки к разделяющей их решетке и Румила принялась перепиливать веревки. Несколько раз заколка соскочила и попала по эльфу по рукам.

— Ой, извини, — с искренним раскаянием Руми смотрела на появившиеся капли крови.

— Ничего, продолжай.

Почти через час девушке удалось достаточно перетереть неподатливые путы, и эльф смог их разорвать. Потом буквально за пару минут быстрыми, точными и аккуратными движениями рассек веревки, опутывающие руки Румилы.

Заполучив обратно деталь своей заколки Руми с энтузиазмом принялась пилить ею решетку. Эльф скептически посмотрел на это начинание, потом предложил:

— У меня получится быстрее. А ты лучше продолжай задавать свои дурацкие вопросы, тогда за звуками твоего голоса охрана точно ничего не услышит.

Руми немного обиделась, но послушно начала болтать. Титановая заколка показала себя с лучшей стороны. Очень скоро два нижних прута были выпилены и Румил с некоторым трудом смог сквозь них протиснуться.

Пообещав скоро вернуться эльф бесшумно удалился в тот же проем, куда сбежала измученная румилиной болтовней охрана. Девушка печально посмотрела на остатки от своей заколки. Что ж, если он не вернется, можно будет отковырять второй кусок и продолжить мучить решетку. Хотя, это у нее займет, явно, намного больше времени.

Эльф вернулся. С ключами от всех камер.

 

* * *

_… трое орков в караулке играют в кости. За спиной одного из них появляется стремительная тень. Быстрый взмах руки и стражник с разорванным горлом валится на стол. Один из его товарищей успевает спустить арбалет, но тут же отлетает назад, пронзенный стрелой из оружия погибшего орка. Остаются один эльф и один орк. В ход идут мечи. Эльф, не смотря на торчащий из руки арбалетный болт, оказывается проворнее …_

Глядя на протянутую ей окровавленную часть заколки и разбросанные тела орков Румила будто воочию увидела разыгравшееся в караулке побоище.

— Зачем? — девушка отдернула руку и в ужасе уставилась на эльфа, — Зачем надо было их убивать?

Эльф пожал плечами, продолжая обыскивать погибших.

— Если бы они успели, они бы убили меня.

Мимо них в сторону выхода проковыляли последние из выпущенных пленников. Румил наконец-то отобрал себе два кинжала с мечом и протянул девушке арбалет.

— На, попробуй натянуть.

Руми возилась ровно полторы секунды, пока не сломала себе ноготь и не убедилась, что проклятая веревка даже при самом большом усилии сантиметров на пять не достает до нужного выступа.

— Понятно, — со вздохом констатировал эльф, сам зарядил арбалет и передал Румиле, — По крайней мере, один выстрел у тебя будет. Пошли.

Эльф направился к лестнице, но в отличии от других пленных, пошел не вниз, а вверх. Руми трусцой припустила следом.

— Зачем мне арбалет? — перепрыгивая через ступеньки возмутилась она.

— Тише! И не топай так громко, — Румил гневно зашипел на свою спутницу.

— Я не топаю! И не собираюсь ни в кого стрелять!

— Они же орки!

— Ну и что?

— Если тебе так нравилось в плену, зачем было устраивать побег?

— Не выношу закрытых пространств, — огрызнулась Руми и демонстративно швырнула оружие куда-то вниз между лестничными пролетами.

Эльф тихо пробормотал что-то на непонятном языке. Судя по выражению его лица — совсем для Румилы не лестное. Снизу послышались проклятия. Девушка свесилась через перила и увидела поднимающегося благообразного старца, окруженного лебезящими перед ним орками [1]. Один из орков держал в руках отобранный охраной румилин многофункциональный пояс, а старец раздраженно потирал плечо, судя по всему, ушибленное валяющимся у его ног разбитым арбалетом.

И старец и орки, естественно, таращились вверх. Эльф тоже не упустил случая поучаствовать в общих переглядываниях-гляделках. Дальше события понеслись, как лошади на карусели с заклинившим пультом управления. Во-первых, эльф углядел нечто на пальце седовласого деда, на что Руми просто не обратила внимания.

— О, Эру! — выдохнул Румил, побледнев как смерть, — У него Нарья! [2]

— Пленники сбежали! Тревога! — завизжал один из орков.

Во-вторых, из боковых арок вдоль всей лестницы начали появляться встревоженные шумом вооруженные до зубов орочьи морды. В-третьих, эльф схватил Руми за руку и потащил вверх по кривым ступенькам.

Руми тут же ухитрилась споткнуться и сделала очень удачную попытку сверзиться вниз, но эльфу удалось ее поймать, и немного побалансировав на краю ступеньки они звонко впечатались в ближайшую стенку. Абсолютно инстинктивно девушка уцепилась рукой за факелодержатель, который тут же подался назад, отодвигаясь с частью стены и открывая узкий проход.

Руми и Румил скрылись в стене буквально за мгновение до подхода преследователей.

В коридоре дед на все лады распекал нерадивую стражу.

— Как они могли сбежать?! Кто допустил?! Почему не сразу не доложили об необычной пленнице?! Да откроете вы эту морготову дверь или нет?!

А за стенкой не менее эмоционально Румила ругалась с эльфом.

— А-А-А-А-А!!! — дикий визг пресекаемый крайне невежливым зажиманием рта.

— А-а! — чуть потише, — Здесь паутина! И пауки! Никуда я не пойду! И плевать мне на орков и на их мечи! Здесь ПАУКИ!!! А-а-а!!!

— Да не визжи ты так! Поснимал я с тебя пауков! И даже паутину снял!

— Откуда ты знаешь? Здесь же темно, — почти шепотом, но все еще несколько нервно, — Ай! Чувствую на шее что-то шевелится…

— Это твои волосы, идио… красавица, — эльф попытался взять себя в руки и, не смотря на ситуацию, говорить более вежливым тоном, — Ты идешь или будешь ждать, пока они двери откроют?

— Уходи сам, — печально ответила Румила. Хотя вокруг ничего не было видно, но она явственно слышала шевеление в темноте, будто тысячи мелких ножек топтались вокруг них, — Я уж лучше как-нибудь с орками попытаюсь договориться, чем полезу в эти паутинные дебри.

— И за что мне такое наказание? — эльф со вздохом уселся на пыльный пол и сосредоточено закрыл глаза.

— Ты что? — Руми ошарашено уставилась на казавшегося заснувшим эльфа.

— Осанве. С Кэрданом, — кратко пояснил эльф.

— Чего-чего? — удивленно переспросила Румила.

— Информация об кольце слишком важна, чтобы позволить ей погибнуть вместе с нами. Я сообщил о нем Кэрдану Корабеллу.

— Может быть, все еще и обойдется, — неуверенно предположила Румила.

— Вот убьют меня из-за тебя, до конца дней своих будешь виноватая! — грустно съехидничал эльф.

Послышался скрип отодвигаемой каменной панели, появилась тонкая полоска света, Руми увидела количество кишевшей вокруг них живности и дико взвизгнула. Но по крайней мере, эльф не соврал — на ней не было ни единого паучка или жучка.

Саруман подозрительно уставился на выволоченную из застенка парочку. Эльф — как эльф, но вот девица... Одета не пойми как и взгляд какой-то неправильный: слишком наглый и любопытный.

— Эльфа в темницу, ее в мой кабинет! — распорядился маг.

Руми попыталась очередной раз начать протестовать, но никакого воздействия на стражу это не оказало. Через четверть часа девушка нервно переминалась с ноги на ногу под тяжелым взглядом Сарумана.

— Пришелица, говоришь, из других миров, — задумчиво протянул майар, перебирая разложенное на столе содержимое румилиного пояса, потом его взгляд задержался на небольшой черно-перламутровой коробочке, — Что это такое?

— Аптечка, я же уже говорила, — Румила нервно смотрела на сарумановы манипуляции с ее рабочим снаряжением, — А это — нуль-Рипли, ловушка для насекомых, что иногда в осветительные панели и тоннели с кабелями заползают. Это — сканер энергопотоков. Да, не трогайте вы универсал-мастеринг! Еще гвоздем себе в лоб выстрелите! Ой, не надо нуль-Рипли включать, она же на режим извлечения био-материала настроена… Упс…

Биологический объект (Саруман) извлеченный с помощью нуль-т технологий из всего своего наряда ошеломленно шлепнулся на пол в трех метрах от сработавшей ловушки. Руми нервно хихикнула. Веселенькая кучка из белого балахона, посоха и нескольких колец лежала прямо перед девушкой. На самом верху сверкало как раз то колечко, за которое переживал ее эльфийский знакомый. Проворно цапнув Нарью Руми развернулась и припустила бежать куда глаза глядят, но подальше от начавшего приходить в себя Сарумана.

Не успела девушка добежать даже до лестницы как совершенно нечаянно влетела в _нечто._ Нечто оказалось удивительно похожим на поле межпространственного перехода. По крайней мере, ощущения были точно такими же — будто на секундочку все ее внутренности сжали в один комок, подбросили, а потом развернули в прежнее состояние.

Слегка притормозив Руми оглянулась. Ой, мамочки! Где это она? Какая-то небольшая площадка с четырьмя кривовато-острыми колоннами, возле одной из них сидит еще один старец. Только какой-то весь грязный и потрепанный.

Подойдя к краю площадки, девушка от испуга чуть не свалилась вниз, но удержалась, судорожно ухватившись за одну из колонн. Осторожненько, стараясь не раскрывать крепко зажмуренные глаза она попятилась назад, пока не уселась на каменный пол и крепко не уперлась спиной в ту самую колону. Минут через пять она осмелилась открыть один глаз. И тут же его закрыла. Как много пространства кругом. Где ее родные стены и такие надежные купола?

— Кто ты, дитя? — старец, похоже, достаточно отвлекся от самосозерцания, чтобы заметить явление Румилы.

— Я домой хочу! — слегка невпопад ответила Руми опять открывая один глаз и возвращаясь к изучению собеседника.

Неожиданно странная догадка блеснула в ее голове.

— А вы, случайно, не Гендальф?

— Хм… — задумчиво и многозначительно ответил дедушка.

— Тогда это, наверное, ваше колечко? — Руми протянула на раскрытой ладони Нарью.

С совсем нестариковским проворством Гендальф вскочил на ноги и вмиг оказался возле девушки.

— Значит, ваше, — сделала вывод Румила и высыпала колечко в руки Гендальфу.

Маг какое-то время смотрел на Руми с каким-то странным выражением лица и только собрался что-то сказать, как крайне некстати посреди крыши явился весь такой беленький и очень нервно-злой Саруман.

— Ах, вот ты где! — он грозно рыкнул в румилину сторону и занялся разборками с соратником по магическому мастерству.

Старшее поколение начало ругаться — Руми предпочла опять закрыть глазки, дабы лишний раз не травмировать свою нежную психику видом летящих над спорщиками облаков. Потом дедушки затихли. Руми рискнула посмотреть на итог спора и увидела, во-первых, красиво улетающего на фоне луны Гендальфа на орле, во-вторых, направленный на нее сарумановский посох.

* * *

Руми очнулась от того, что кто-то взвалил ее себе на плечо и поволок в неизвестном направлении. Немного придя в себя, Румила рассмотрела, во-первых, что тащил ее на себе эльф, а во-вторых, что она находилась уже совсем не на крыше и никаких Саруманов поблизости не наблюдалось..

— Ну, и куда мы идем? — с легкой степенью заинтересованности спросила она, рассеянно размышляя — стоит ли ей попытаться слезть на пол и идти дальше своими ножками или еще часок подремать на эльфийском плечике — пусть носится с ее спящей тушкой, если уж ему так хочется.

— Во первых, милая леди, — на такое обращение Руми даже соизволила окончательно проснуться, — Я полагаю, вы не против завершить наш прерванный побег от орков? Во-вторых, мне необоримо как можно скорее встретится с Кэрданом, чтобы попытаться вернуть кольцо, а пока вы … пока я не позаботился о вашей безопасности, я не могу …

— Стоять! — Руми осознала, что события как-то ускользают от ее понимания и сделала героическую попытку по вставанию на собственные ноги и разбирательству в текущей ситуации, — Какой побег? Какой Кэрдан? Зачем и кому возвращать кольцо? И с какой это радости мы стали на "вы"?

Эльф вздохнул и пустился в длинные объяснения о важности эльфийских колец, о силе Нарьи, об Галадиэль, Элронде и Гендальфе… Румила искренне пыталась сосредоточиться и сонно хлопала глазками. Наконец изрекла:

— Но я же уже отдала кольцо Гендальфу.

Пару секунд полюбовавшись на изумленное лицо Румила Руми кратко пересказала ему итог собственного допроса у Сарумана.

— Но как ты из тюрьмы второй раз выбрался? И где меня нашел? — начала допытываться она у эльфа.

— Так же само, — пожал плечами эльф, — Ты тогда не захотела забирать у меня вымазанную в орочьей крови заколку. А она очень хорошо разрезает не только орочьи глотки. Тебя я нашел в кабинете у Сарумана — ты спала на диванчике.

— А мой поясок не догадался захватить?

— Уж извини, — пожал плечами Румил.

* * *

Румил прощался с девушкой возле одной из Роханских деревень.

— Поверь, тут тебе будет лучше. Здесь люди. Ты скоро привыкнешь, — эльф говорил очень убедительно, — Надеюсь, они к тебе тоже смогут привыкнуть, — тише добавил он.

Румила молча кивнула.

— Я говорил с местным старостой. Они с радостью примут у себя друга лориэнских эльфов, — Румил какое-то время помолчал, глядя на расстроенную девушку, — Мне пора уходить.

Эльф легко вскочил на лошадь и умчался в степь. Даже не оглянулся.

Румила долго смотрела ему вслед. Даже когда и конь и всадник полностью скрылись за холмами она все еще продолжала стоять.

Начало долгой осени. Сейчас где-то в Шире хоббиты собираются в дорогу, горлум не то бегает по мертвым болотам, не то уже сидит в плену в Лихолесье. Для Средиземья наступают тяжелые времена, а она совсем одна в забытой валарами деревушке на окраине Рохана…

 

* * *

_Ветер треплет мои непослушные волосы и я подхожу к самому краю обрыва. Если не смотреть вниз, то земли не видно и можно представить себе, будто я птица, парящая в небесах. Кажется, будто я могу долететь до темной кромки леса, что виднеется у самого края горизонта. Этот лес почему-то непреодолимо притягивает меня. Манит, словно в нем сокрыты несметные сокровища или кладезь мудрости, дающий ответы на все вопросы._

_Я слишком плохо помню карту с той, уже почти забытой распечатки из другого мира, и не могу сказать — Фарнгорн это или Лориэн. Но это и не важно. Мне в любом случае пора уходить._

_Уже февраль (я всегда его ненавидела, странно — почему?). В первых числах марта будет битва под Хельмовой Падью. Вот-вот начнутся набеги урук-хаев на роханские земли. Оставаться в деревне — полное безумие. Уходить — еще большее безумие. Но выбора нет. Лес зовет меня._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Хронологически в это время в Изенгарде урук-хаев еще не было, так что везде по тексту - только орки.
> 
> [2] "Три эльфийских кольца назывались Нарья (красное кольцо, кольцо огня, с рубином), Ненья (белое кольцо, кольцо воды, сделанное из митрила, с адамантом, алмазом) и Вилья (синее кольцо, кольцо воздуха, золотое с сапфиром). Кольцо Вилья было самым могущественным из трёх, а Ненья названо главным из трёх. Ненья Келебримбор отдал самой Галадриэли, а Вилья и Нарья доверил Гил-Галаду в Линдоне. Позже Вилья было передано Элронду. Нарья Гил-Галад отдал Кирдану. Кирдан передал кольцо Нарья Гэндальфу, сказав, что это "кольцо огня и с его помощью ты сможешь воспламенять сердца в этом стынущем мире". Нарья оставалось у Гэндальфа до конца третьей эпохи. "


End file.
